


a reluctant knight

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Kageyama in the middle of nowhere with the broken down car.(Tentative sequel to Just Pick Up, Pick Up, though it doesn't have to be read to enjoy this)





	a reluctant knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> Check out the prequel [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12192384).

Going on a beer run is something that Tobio usually avoids, but this time he wants to get away from everyone, from everything, for a while, and the best way to do that is to volunteer for the errand and subsequently get to borrow his housemate’s crappy car for a few hours. As long as he comes back with the alcohol for the party the next night, nobody really cares how long it takes him to do it. It doesn’t take long at all to get to the store, and loading the cases in the car doesn’t take much time, even though he has to do it by himself, one by one.

Beer and liquor acquired, he tosses the wrinkled list into the passenger seat and steers the car toward his favorite spot to go to think, when he can manage to borrow or beg a way out there. It’s already considerably dark, but it gets even darker as the streetlights become fewer and further apart, until they disappear entirely and the only light left is the headlights of the car. The road he follows is narrow and not entirely paved, and eventually he finds a path that’s just big enough for a car to fit, and he turns onto it until he gets to the end, where there’s a small clearing that opens up onto a stretch of abandoned beach.

He gets out and sits on the ground in front of the car, leaning against the bumper as he looks up at the sky and tries not to think of anything at all. It’s hard, when he’s been drowning in schoolwork and his ever loud house, his relationship issues with Tsukishima and Oikawa alike. He doesn’t want to think of any of it, just needs a little bubble of peace and quiet where he can lose himself before he loses his mind.

It’s almost 2am when he looks at his phone again, and he figures a few hours of staring at the stars and sea should be enough to hold him over until whenever he can manage to get back out again. He brushes off his pants and slips back into the driver’s seat, starting up the car with a practiced motion. Except the car doesn’t start. It makes a weird rumbly noise, and Tobio’s stomach drops when even the lights won’t flicker on. He tries again, and again, but all it does is make the weird noise and refuse to start.

At this time in the night, most of the people Tobio knows are studying, or sleeping, or partying. He scrolls through his contacts, ruling them out one by one until the only person left is someone he really didn’t want to see, but truthfully is probably the best person for this sort of thing. Luckily Tsukishima picks up quickly, and though he sounds grumpy through the short call, he agrees to meet Tobio and figure out how to get him back home.

When he arrives, he looks as grumpy as he’d sounded, though that’s pretty much Tsukishima’s default. He opens the hood and sticks his head under, checking out the engine with a high powered flashlight that he’d brought with him. “Why’d you call me?”

Tobio is glad it’s too dark for Tsukishima to actually look at him. “You were the only person I could think of.”

Tsukishima jerks to a stop, only for a few seconds, but long enough for Tobio to notice. “Excuse me? ‘Only person you could think of.’ Where’s your precious senpai?” His voice trails off a little as he leans in further to poke at something. “What’re you even doing out here?”

And now Tobio is extra glad that he can’t see the scowl that settles on his face, all the thoughts he’d tried to avoid rushing back to the front of his mind. “I just wanted to get out for a while. Clear my head. Get away from him, and you, and everybody. Everything.”

Tsukishima hums, and then steps back and squints at where Tobio’s still cloaked in darkness. “Try it now.”

The car starts up this time, with a stutter and a quiet whine before it sounds like it always has, and Tobio is grateful that Tsukishima is so well versed in cars. He closes the hood and takes the flashlight back to his own car with a vague wave, if one could call it that. He waits, though, for Tobio to leave first, follows him back until Tobio is home, and then drives away without a goodbye. Tobio is left feeling a little annoyed and a little confused, his thoughts circling around to why Tsukishima would drop everything for him at a moment’s notice, though he certainly isn’t complaining.

His thoughts are even more busy than they were before he’d left, but he pushes them to the side for the moment, letting his housemate know what happened, and then he crawls into bed, where he falls asleep to those confusing thoughts chasing each other around inside his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
